Crimson Moon Report 80
Crimson Moon Report #80 - January 6, 2013 Summary: The seer Yuratlya is captured by bandits working for Azorlok, who appears and taunts adventurers in Solhaven. ---- Originally posted by LORD-FRORIN on 1/6/13 Tossing about in my slumber, figures came into full view within my minds eye. The priestess materialized just as my fathers body decayed away. Suddenly the priestess's skin pealed away revealing a cracked bone white skull. Its gaze turned toward me and its jaw chattered forth an eerie cackle. Smoke began pouring forth from its maw and it suddenly lashed out toward me.... I awoke screaming. I was drenched in sweat and my eyes felt puffy as though I had no rest. As I stepped of my cutter onto the dock my senses perked with excitement as a familiar voice pushed its way to the forefront of the thoughts touching my mind. "Brother!" I said out loud. I ran to the park as fast as I could carry my weary body. Suddenly and without warning I felt a more dominating presence within my mind, something tugging at my very soul. My temples pounded with slight discomfort as though someone needed my help. It was the others thoughts that interrupted my own "Did anyone else feel that yearning?" I confirmed that I too shared the same disquieting feeling that something was very wrong. All those touched gathered to seek the source of this .. feeling. We spread ourselves out searching everywhere about the lands. When suddenly the priestess reported seeing a cloud of dust being kicked up on the roads of Solhaven. We started toward her finding our way among maps from the ancient dwarven underway, when suddenly the call for arms was sounded. "Zombies have ambushed me on the bridge!" she was resolute in her declaration and she held fast until the others arrived. We were there a dozen or so adventurers face to face with a zombie horde! They fell my brother the Stormlord, his body was carried off as I retreated and tended to my own wounds. Finding my quiver running dry I looked about and saw wagon marks upon the road which I followed north to the ruined tower. Outside was the remains of a wagon and the horses that had drawn it... and more foes. I move fast not to make myself a target, diving for the breech in the wall and into the tower. Inside I was halted by bandits. Behind them lay a slim body wrapped in rags and towels, I turn about them trying to get a better look but they blocked my advances and had at me. My mind raced with thoughts as I's sent my own own to touch the minds of my comrades. As i loosed my last arrow from my quiver I'd meant to make a grab for the bundle but I was too late, they'd carried it off. The others finally found me and helped to fight off the bandits. Seeing they were outnumbered the Highwaymen fled with their prize muttering something about the foolish Seer, It dawned on us then that they had Yuratlya! The leader commanded a few to thwart us from following and they vanished. After the battle we all returned to the north market and had hardly stepped foot into the square when we heard mad laughter from the shadows, Azorlok greeted us. He made a mockery of our failings and told us that we would all soon pay the price. He swore to make an example of the Seer Yuratlya. My mind drifted to the curse hanging over my family should he succeed, to the guilt I felt at failing the Seer in the tower. I thought of all those things as I rolled a single coin across my knuckles. I felt fear turn to stone cold resolve, I needed to tell my brother of the danger we face since our father had died. I gazed upon my brother and wondered if Onar's deeds would seek him out first or myself. At that moment I abandon my fear and I chose a side! I would see this crimson blight scoured from the moons, the lands, and from the very essence of Elanthia for all time. I would summon every shred of willpower to see this task through, should that it mean safety for the last of my family. I'd heard enough, I tossed the coin at Azorlok as payment for his entertainment, then bid he keep it for his minions to cover the gore ridden eye wound when they remove my arrow. He taunted us more one by one as his cold eyes observed those gathered. And just as suddenly he vanished. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports